Starkers
by EbTheTrekkie
Summary: Avril Stark is the previously illegitimate daughter of Tony Stark, who is also Iron Man. This is her tale of love, loss, technology and brilliance
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Chapter 1: Summary

I dream of what has passed.

I manage to break into the house, disabling security measures with the touch of a button on my homemade hacking device. I try my best to be silent as I creep through the hallways and down the staircase before reaching the entrance to Tony Starks lab. "All I need is a motherboard and some of his hair." I hack the console (JARVIS) and the door opens. I walk inside but the door closes behind me. I realise JARVIS only tricked me into thinking I'd hacked it only to trap me. "No!" I hide behind a table just as Tony Stark, Iron Man comes into the room.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I realise it can't get any worse and I stand up.

"Hello Mr. Stark. My name is Avril and I'm here to fix a laptop." Tony looks at me, puzzled and proceeds to tie me to a chair, presumably so I don't attempt to escape...it's a good plan.

"Why do you want to fix a laptop? Where are your parents?" I take a deep breath. Here goes, out comes the truth. I should've stayed away.

"I have no home and ever since I was eleven, which was when my mother died, I've received broken laptops from an underground company. You know, of thieves and junkies. I then break into other places and fix them. I sell them to buy food and clothes. As I said, my mother is dead." Tony sighs, clearly feeling guilty for yelling at me and strapping me to a chair. Whoopdie-friggin-doo.

"Okay, well what about your father? And why did you choose to break in here?" Well, the only thing I've got left to lose is my virginity, and if that happens here I'll need years of therapy...

"I never knew my father and I broke in here so I could get some of your hair or something for a DNA test. I'm your daughter." Tony leans back, eyeing me carefully.

"Bullshit." I raise an eyebrow, ready for that response.

"My mother was Claire Mason." A glare from my father who gets a glare back from me, his illegitimate daughter.

"That proves nothing except that your full name is Avril Mason, which I will tell the police." I roll my eyes.

"No, I'm Avril Stark, says my birth certificate and it also says that I'm 15." Tony's eyes widen as he realises that particular one-night-stand had consequences, and they're starting to reciprocate.

"Shit, I'm a dad."

That day, Tony said I could stay with him until the results of the paternity test came back and if they were positive I could live with him.

Positive, of course.

•••••

Dad makes so many suits and so many of them fail that he doesn't notice when I steal little pieces of his technology and his blueprints. I've managed to scavenge enough to make my own armour and I just finished the paint job. It's aqua and silver and is almost exactly like Dad's except it's shaped for a girl, the helmet has a kind of energy field over my head {AN like the breathers in Man of Steel} and at the back it only goes to my waist, because I couldn't find any plans for the back and I couldn't engineer any tech that would cooperate with the rest of the armour. Unfortunately, the only weapons I have are sword-like blades on the arms. Dad gets a call, which is broadcast over the PA system in the house. Trouble he needs to fix. He flies off and I go after him, my jet black hair, just like my father's tucked under the helmet I engineered, because the best female super heroes have nice hair.

The media christen me the Blue Knight because of my armour and my 'swords'. I don't really like that name...

•••••

"Oh my god! Dad, I think I might've rediscovered the Captain America formula, as well as genetic splicing!." Dad doesn't look up from his work, even though I'm so ecstatic about this news and am preparing to inject myself with my improved genetic splicing/superhuman formula.

"Yeah, that's nice." I sigh and start the experiments.

I finally come up with the physical form of the working activation formula. It'll activate the injections that'll make me superhuman and give me wings. I chug down the activating formula that will make the hundreds of injections I injected into myself work and that's when the pain starts. I'm paralysed by it and I'm forced to curl up into a ball as the wings slowly grow out of my back, sprouting feathers and tearing my flesh. I stand up and touch them. The outer feathers are soft and a metallic purple and the inner feathers are as hard and as sharp as steel. "Brilliant." They recede into the flesh on my back, somehow compacting and sinking in only to leave two long scars in the shape of an upside down V. When I fold them against my back, they cover the area my armour (now equipped with the hand-gun-whatever's and jet boots as well as some missiles instead of those dumb blades) so if need be, I can fold them up to protect myself and use the jets in my boots to fly. Good thing my wings are bullet-proof. But probably the best thing, my strength has significantly...strengthened without too much muscle growth. I become a kind of sidekick to my dad before the people recognise me as a real hero. This is before a crazy Russian steals my father's technology and tried to kill him. Oh well, I have wings...

From then on, I'm known as the Bluebird.

This, I like.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

Chapter two: A visit missed and a big ship boarded

I wake up tied to a train track. "Somebody's trying to kill me...again." I easily break the ropes with my strength obtained from several hundred injections of a formula I created and a vial of another formula I drank to activate it. I use muscles in my back to force my feathery wings out and I take off, flying towards my fathers newest building which he will most certainly be in as it's 12:00pm. I fly through the window to find my dad packing.

"Ah, Avril. Excellent. Pack your things, they activated the Avengers initiative." I swallow a lump in my throat as I go to pack. The Avengers is a group of the worlds best heroes and includes Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye and myself. Dad hadn't qualified because he's a stubborn arsehole, but I had because I'm 'honest, useful and extremely powerful', according to Director Fury of SHIELD. I pack enough clothes for about a month with no washing and make my way to the car. I fall asleep almost instantly, like a boss!

The moment I wake up, (before I put on my makeup!) I'm in an unfamiliar room. Also, so is Captain America. I blush as I see the puddle of drool under my face and Captain America looks at me. "Finally, you're awake. I'm Steve Rogers, call me Steve and you're Avril Stark. I'm supposed to show you to your room." I nod, Steve looking intensely into my eyes. No surprise since they're a stunning shade of emerald green, exactly like my mothers. Steve stands up and beckons me, so we walk.

"So, the Avengers have been activated?" Steve shakes his head.

"No, your dad was called in because he's smart and can possibly track the Tesseract, same for Doctor Banner. I'm here because I was the first to deal with the thing and you're here because you're smart and powerful. You could come in handy." I raise a well-plucked eyebrow.

"If you say so." We come to a stop outside a door.

"This is your room. Mine is just across the hall so if you need anything, just walk right over and ask. Your stuff is in there." I nod and walk in, feeling embarrassed about Steve watching me sleep with my face on a table.

I unpack my things and shove my suitcase under the bed before wandering down to the lab. I check my NICE (noise isolating control earpiece, not that this model is noise isolating) is on during the walk and I'm satisfied when it is. "AMOS, can you tell me where my dad is?" AMOS (automated multifaceted operating system) is the basis for all my innovations. He controls the database in my bedroom, although JARVIS controls the rest of the house. AMOS is totally secure and can't be hacked, especially by my dad. That's pretty much the only reason I invented him. It took me ages to think up the name and I like it so, whatever. Haters gonna hate.

"Your father is in the laboratory with Doctor Banner. They are tracking the thief of the Tesseract, a mister Loki." I frown.

"Who is Loki?" AMOS searches his (SHIELD's, actually. AMOS is a master hacker) data banks for a second.

"Loki Laufeyson, adopted brother of Thor Odinson. He threatened Earth once before in New Mexico, when that explosion happened. Thor defeated him and supposedly destroyed the contact between our two worlds before Loki fell into the abyss between our two worlds, but the Tesseract is a doorway and Loki somehow came from the other side." I 'hmm' as I reach the laboratory as per AMOS's instructions. I enter to find Steve has joined the little happening...along with Director Fury. They're discussing the whereabouts of Loki, but when I enter they shut up.

"What? What is it? You might as well tell me because I can have AMOS hack your security systems in a matter of seconds." SHIELD and I have an agreement: I won't hack their systems as long as they don't keep any information concerning me a secret. They know I won't steal any of their technology or ideas because I have better ones and I know they won't attempt to give AMOS a virus because I'd detect it and crash their whole network. It's quite a good agreement, actually. Win-win for me, which is just the way I like it. Director Fury sighs and looks at me with his piercing eye.

"We found Loki. He's in Germany at some rich person's ball. We need you for this. You're going to go in and pretend to be a guest while watching Loki and trying to capture him without causing a scene. Steve's gonna go with you as your chaperone. You'll need a dress." I put my hands on my hips, enraged.

"And why do I need a chaperone?! Also, I have many dresses so don't use that tone with me!" Fury frowns slightly.

"Last time you tried to save people alone, you blew up a mall. You didn't even get the guys! That is why you need a chaperone!" I feel myself pale. He's completely right, of course. I misfired a missile and blew up an important wall in a shopping mall while trying to catch a couple of terrorists. The mall collapsed, but everyone got out...including the terrorists. I was hoping SHIELD had forgotten that.

"Well, I'll go and get dressed." I walk out of the room and Steve follows. He's so gorgeous.

•••••

Stuttgart, Germany, later that day (night, in Germany)

My dress is the same shade of emerald green as my eyes. I've always loved my eyes because they look identical to my mother's, before the mobsters poisoned her. The dress shimmers, it's smooth silk arranged in a one of a kind way. It was a birthday gift from Chanel this year. My 19th birthday and my fourth year living with Dad. "Do you wanna dance?" My attention returns to Steve, his long-fingered hand held out. I place mine into it and he leads me out onto the dance floor. He leads me flawlessly and I smile at him.

"You're a good dancer, Steve." He smiles a little himself.

"I'm from the 40s. We all learned to dance back then. Okay im lying I learned about a month ago." I'm about to answer when I see Loki atop the staircase. I frown.

"Loki, dead ahead. No, don't turn around!" Steve went to let go of me and spin around to see Loki, but I tighten my grip on him.

"Well, I can't see him!" I roll my eyes.

"Spin us around like we're dancing and have a look." He does just that and his eyes widen. I hear the sound of an impact and I let go of Steve to look. Loki hit some poor guy with his staff and is now dragging him to a hideous half-unicorn or something table.

"C'mon, I have to get my shield." I follow him outside where he retrieves his shield from behind a bush. I throw my hands in the air and my armour comes flying from where I hid it to attach itself to me. I have fake fingernails which have the ability to summon my armour and make it assemble itself onto my body. They're completely disposable and they take me about a minute to make. Sometimes it doesn't work but this time it does, and when it's finished Steve is undressed from his tuxedo and has put his little head coverage on. He wore his skintight suit under his tux, but I didn't have that option as my armour is bulky and metal. I'm interrupted from my staring-at-Steve's-ripped-body-in-its-skintight-suit time by screaming. Loki has trapped a group of people from the party and somehow duplicated himself to keep them from running away. I run over as an old man is talking.

"I will never kneel to men like you." Loki smirks evilly.

"There are no men like me." This is said in a way that makes my blood run cold...not literally though, which is fortunate.

"There are always men like you!" The old man exclaims. Loki snarls and shoots some kind of light ray from his sceptre at the man. I gasp, thinking he's a goner and knowing I'm too far away to save him when Steve jumps in front, his shield deflecting the blast onto a nearby me. Thankfully, I throw my wings out and they absorb the blast. Yay, sore wings!

"Y'know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." He throws his shield at Loki, who falls over. Just then, Natasha Romanov, aka the black widow flys one of SHIELD's very agile, VERY expensive (I should know, I crashed one once) weaponised micro-jets into our range and targets Loki.

"Drop your weapons Loki, we're taking you into custody." Loki does as ordered, his armour changing into Asgardian casual dress (according to AMOS) in a mirage-like shimmer. We load Loki onto the micro-jet as my dad flys in with his Iron Man suit.

"What'd I miss?"

A clap of thunder sounds and Loki looks about in what I can only describe as fear. Dad smirks.

"What's the matter, afraid of a little lightening?" Loki frowns.

"I'm not particularly find of what comes after." What? He's scared of thunder? Surely that's not what he meant.

CRASH!

Something lands on the roof. I have a bad feeling about it as Dad opens the loading bay door. A really hot guy flys in, smashes Dad with a hammer and grabs Loki, flying away with him. "Hey!" I cry. AMOS says into my ear that he is Thor and my dad goes to fly after him.

"What are you doing, Stark?!" Natasha yells from her seat in the cockpit. I nearly turn around before realising she's talking to Dad. For a genius, I can be pretty dumb.

"I'm going after this guy. If he free's Loki, or kills him we've lost the Tesseract." Steve frowns slightly.

"We should figure out an attack plan first - " He is cut off by Daddy (yes, ironic joke).

"I have a plan: attack." And with that, he flies off after the two 'brothers'. Steve grabs a parachute from the rack and puts it on his back. Natasha protests.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap. These guys are from legend, they're basically gods." Steve straps the parachute to his back.

"There's only one god ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." I chuckled and Steve goes to leap from the plane, so I call out to him just before he jumps.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. You have to stick with me, you're my chaperone." Steve grins at me and jumps out of the open door. I don't hesitate to follow. We fall through the crisp night air (which makes me regret taking off my armour - yep, I'm that dumb. Nearly 230 IQ points down the drain. Marvellous.) for about thirty seconds before Steve pulls his parachute and I spread my wings. He descends in a straight, downwards line as I spiral around him. We land and I hear my dad's suit firing and I drag Steve in the direction of the noise.

We arrive at a standoff between my dad and Thor. Steve steps in (now it's a Mexican standoff!) and gets their attention. "Hey! Stop it!" Thor glares.

"I am here to put a stop to Loki's scheme's."

"Well, prove it. Put down the hammer." That's when my kind (lol!) dad weighs in.

"No, bad call, he loves his ha-" Thor whacks him with the hammer and sends him flying.

"You want me to put the hammer down?!" Thor (oh, the extreme deliciousness of the men here...except my dad, because that's just wrong.) jumps really high and goes to slam his hammer down onto Steve (oh yeah, look at those arms!). Steve crouches under his shield and the result is a huge shock wave and a massive CLANG! I'm thrown backwards into a tree, which hurts because I don't have my armour on. Steve runs to me, being the only one who was neither thrown backwards nor injured due to his shield and helps me up. "Are you okay?" I nod, slightly dazed - because that's what being ploughed into a huge tree does to you - but able to walk. Everyone calms down and Natasha flies the jet down, alerted by the noise. We all hop aboard to find Loki already inside. I take maybe two steps before passing out. Yay brain damage!

I wake up in my bed...well, my bed on the SHIELD Helocarrier. Steve is next to me in a chair and when he sees I've woken up he wraps me in a hug. "You've been out for so long. You missed Loki's rant. We think he's trying to release the Hulk from Doctor Banner." I can feel myself pale at this. The Hulk is never good news, especially on an isolated space like this. He'd kill us all if he got out. I was chewing my bottom lip as Steve led me to the lab. Inside are my dad and Doctor Banner. I zone out as they talk and when I'm jolted back into reality it's because Steve has thumped a big gun onto the table. Director Fury has also joined us along with Natasha Romanov. Fury is trying to lie his way out of using the Tesseract to make weapons. JARVIS finishes hacking the systems that moment and Dad turns the screen.

"I'm sorry Nick, what were you lying?" This leads to a huge argument. I'm being argued about but I'm not part of the argument. I try to speak but I'm only cut off when a resounding boom sounds through the room. Natasha and Doctor Banner fall through the floor whilst Steve is thrown into me (and a wall). We stand up and Steve helps my dad to stand up.

"Go put on the suit."

"Yeah."

Somebody shot an engine out.


End file.
